narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akuma Force: Capture and Seal
"Damn it... They've found me!" Saiko Hōzuki thought. He ran through the forest, constantly shooting balloons at Doujinn Uchiha. He continued to run, until he reached a mist covered lake, signaling a dead end. "I won't lose!" Saiko shouted. He transformed into the Six Tails, flashing off his Jinchūriki abilities. "Let's see you beat me!" Doujinn froze every balloon before they could explode, protecting him from the blast. "It's over now. Just give up." Doujinn ordered. After activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, he formed his Susanoo, preparing his fight. "Keiku. Get ready." Doujinn commanded. Before he could react, Saiko had created a deadly acid, which was headed for the two Uchiha. Quickly hearing his commanders words as the deadly acid approached both Uchiha, Keiku held out his hands toward the attack, with it being sucked into a void before him as he noticed the water based technique beginning to expand. "Perfect." Doujinn thought. "Keiku! While he's distracted i'll deliver the final blow!" The man shouted. Creating a senjutsu enhanced arrow, he began to aim, hoping to strike his target. "Time to finish this." Saiko saw this preperation and took charge, creating an untracable mist. "I'll kill you two for sure. You'll never catch m-" Out of nowehere, Saiko found himself pierced with the arrow, causing him to revert to his human form. Doujinn walked towards him, and grabbed him by the neck. "H-how did y-you see m-me?" Saiko struggled. "Don't underestimate my power, young shinobi. Soon, you shall be given new life." Doujinn said. The Hōzuki passed out in the chokehold, and dangled in Doujinn's hand. "Time to do the technique. Keiku! Hold him while i summon the statue." Doujinn commanded. He threw the body towards Keiku, not caring about it's well being. Keiku caught the man with a single arm. as the statue appeared before him. Infusing the body itself with his own will, Keiku effortlessly took control of the mans body. Opening one of the Jinchuriki's eyes with his free hand, he casted a Genjutsu on him, and the beast inside to subdue it. Do you think Doujinn, and when we are done, I'll take care of the body..." Keiku said. "Maybe. He may be of use for Raido's technique later on." Doujinn replied. Summoning the sealing statue, Doujinn extracted the beast for Saiko, leaving him in a near death state. "Finally. The Six Tails." Doujinn looked around, seeing no one was around. "Keiku.. I need you seal the tailed beast chakra within me, I've lost too much to do it myself." Doujinn opened his shirt, and pointed to a spot on his chest. "Be careful, if you don't seal it in the specific spot, the statue will take it has a failure and rampage with everything that's sealed within it." Keiku held the body with a Susanoo arm, while he placed his hands on Doujinns chest. Suddenly energy from around the immediate area, the sky and the ground began seeping into Doujinns body, enhancing his chakra to the point that it rivaled a tailed beast. "I have given you cosmic energy to use in place of chakra for the time being..." said Keiku as he took precaution. Forming the appropriate hand seals, Keiku began to seal the tailed beasts chakra inside of Doujinn. Keiku could sense something off, though he couldn't quite pinpoint it. Doujinn rose from the Susanoo, and began to strech. "Hmm.. This is great power.. Your services are always a blessing Keiku." Doujinn began to walk, but felt something wierd. "Keiku.. What is this chakra? I've never felt anything like it." What you are feeling isn't chakra, it's Cosmic Energy that I granted you use of. Like Natural Energy, it can empower chakra, but chakra can't have any influence on the energy. Now that you have this, even if you run out of chakra, you won't die..." keiku said. How are you feeling with the Tailed Beast Chakra?" "I see.. You'll have to tell me more about it." Doujinn stated. "This power is amazing. But from my previous life, I am used to such power." Doujinn extended his arm out, aiming at a tree. "Let's see if i can still use this like before.. "Magnet Release..." The tree suddenly rose, and was crushed by the pressure. "Still got it." Doujinn said, laughing.